1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic sorting system and method for an electronic telephone directory. The present invention particularly relates to an automatic sorting system and method for an electronic telephone directory, which can improve retrieving operability for the electronic telephone directory provided in mobile communication terminal equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With conventional mobile communication terminal equipment, the electronic telephone directory in it is designated, and a telephone number selected from the designated electronic telephone directory is dialed or changed.
The electronic telephone directory generally includes telephone numbers which are arranged in alphabetical order of names registered in it or in the order of registration numbers, and when the electronic telephone directory is designated, they are displayed from the top of the arranged order. If a desired telephone number is not displayed when the electronic telephone directory is selected, the user needs to scroll the display of the electronic telephone directory until the desired telephone number is displayed.
The display section of the mobile communication terminal equipment is small, so that the telephone numbers shown on the display are parts of the registered telephone numbers. The more telephone numbers registered in the electronic telephone directory, the more the scrolling operation takes time to display the desired telephone number. And, the user feels it inconvenient.
Because the mobile communication terminal equipment is being improved to be highly functional, the number of telephone numbers registerable in the electronic telephone directory is increasing. And, the telephone numbers and the like registered in the electronic telephone directory include those frequently used and rarely used.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 5-48704 discloses an embodiment that the order of telephone numbers is sorted in the order in which they were used recently in order to reduce time required for the scrolling operation. But, it has a disadvantage that the scrolling operation takes time to select a telephone number used long before.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 6-334726 discloses an embodiment of sorting the telephone numbers of the telephone directory in the order of decreasing number of times of their use. But, it has a drawback that the scrolling operation takes time when it is necessary to dial a telephone number which is not used many times but important.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 7-182372 discloses an embodiment of sorting the telephone numbers in the telephone directory in order in which the use frequency is many in a time period. But, the use frequency of a telephone number is variable depending on a day of the week even in the same time period because use of the telephone number is different in hours/days of the week according to the life style of the user. Therefore, it has a disadvantage that the scrolling operation takes time. Telephone directories having various types of sorting functions as described above are increasing but have a drawback that an operation to select their sorting functions is complex and incomprehensible for the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic sorting system and method for an electronic telephone directory, by which a desired telephone number is displayed when the electronic telephone directory is selected or a desired telephone number is displayed by scrolling for a span of time not troublesome.
According to the first aspect of the invention, an automatic sorting system for an electronic telephone directory to sort telephone numbers in the electronic telephone directory, comprises
a calling information list indicating the calling times of telephone numbers in each day and time; and
telephone number sorting means which automatically sorts and indicates the telephone numbers in decreasing order of the calling times with reference to the calling information list for days of the week and time periods when the electronic telephone directory is opened.
According to this means, the telephone numbers are sorted on the basis of a record of telephone calls made in the past, namely a time situation, so that the telephone numbers are sorted in conformity with the life style of each user.
According to the second aspect of the invention, an automatic sorting system for an electronic telephone directory to sort telephone numbers in the electronic telephone directory, comprises
a calling information list indicating priority numerical values of the telephone numbers according to a function setting condition; and
telephone number sorting means which automatically sorts and indicates the telephone numbers in lowering order of the priority with reference to the calling information list according to the function setting condition in which the electronic telephone directory is opened.
According to this means, the telephone numbers are sorted with reference to the priority numeral value on the basis of the function setting situation such as setting of the voice recognition calling function and calling party number notifying function, so that the sorting can be performed in conformity with the life style of each user.
According to the third aspect of the invention, an automatic sorting system for an electronic telephone directory to sort telephone numbers in the electronic telephone directory, comprises
a calling information list indicating an expected calling frequency in each day of the week and time period on the basis of a priority numerical value of the telephone numbers according to the calling times and function setting conditions of the telephone numbers in each day of the week and time period; and
telephone number sorting means which automatically sorts and indicates the telephone numbers in lowering order of the expected calling frequency with reference to the calling information list for days of the week and time periods when the electronic telephone directory is opened.
According to this means, the telephone numbers are sorted on the basis of a record of telephone calls made in the past, namely a time situation, and the function setting situation such as setting of the voice recognition calling function and calling party number notifying function, so that the sorting can be performed in conformity with the life style of each user.
In the preferred construction, the expected calling frequency (Sab) is expressed as follows:
Sab=Rb*xe2x80x2ab+Pxe2x80x2attl+Fattl
where, Rb*Pxe2x80x2ab is (the calling times of the pertinent telephone number in the pertinent day of the week and time period)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers),
Pxe2x80x2attl is (all the calling times of the pertinent telephone number)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers), and
Fattl is (priority of the pertinent telephone number).
In another preferred construction, the expected calling frequency (Sab) is expressed as follows:
Sab=(the calling times of the pertinent telephone number in the pertinent day of the week)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers)+Pxe2x80x2attl+Fattl,
where, Pxe2x80x2attl is (all the calling times of the pertinent telephone number)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers), and
Fattl is (priority of the pertinent telephone number).
In another preferred construction, the expected calling frequency (Sab) is expressed as follows:
Sab=(the calling times of the pertinent telephone number in the pertinent time period/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers)+Pxe2x80x2attl+Fattl,
where, Pxe2x80x2attl is (all the calling times of the pertinent telephone number)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers), and
Fattl is (priority of the pertinent telephone number).
In another preferred construction, the expected calling frequency (Sab) is expressed as follows:
Sab=Fattl,
where, Fattl is (priority of the pertinent telephone number).
In another preferred construction, the expected calling frequency (Sab) is expressed as follows:
Sab=Rb*Pxe2x80x2ab+Fattl,
where, Rb*Pxe2x80x2ab is (the calling times of the pertinent telephone number in the pertinent day of the week and time period)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers), and
Fattl is (priority of the pertinent telephone number).
In another preferred construction, the expected calling frequency (Sab) is expressed as follows:
Sab=Rb*Pxe2x80x2ab+Pxe2x80x2attl,
where, Rb*Pxe2x80x2ab is (the calling times of the pertinent telephone number in the pertinent day of the week and time period)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers), and
Pxe2x80x2attl is (all the calling times of the pertinent telephone number)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers).
In another preferred construction, the expected calling frequency (Sab) is expressed as follows:
Sab=Pxe2x80x2attl+Fattl,
where, Pxe2x80x2attl is (all the calling times of the pertinent telephone number)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers), and
Fattl is (priority of the pertinent telephone number).
In another preferred construction, the expected calling frequency (Sab) is expressed as follows:
Sab=Pxe2x80x2attl
where, Pxe2x80x2attl is (all the calling times of the pertinent telephone number)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers).
In another preferred construction, the expected calling frequency (Sab) is expressed as follows:
Sab=Rb*Pxe2x80x2ab,
where, Rb*Pxe2x80x2ab is (the calling times of the pertinent telephone number in the pertinent day of the week and the time period)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers).
In another preferred construction, the expected calling frequency (Sab) is alternatively selected from the following:
Sab=Rb*Pxe2x80x2ab+Pxe2x80x2attl+Fattl
Sab=(the calling times of the pertinent telephone number in the pertinent day of the week)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers)+Pxe2x80x2attl+Fattl,
Sab=(the calling times of the pertinent telephone number in the pertinent time period/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers)+Pxe2x80x2attl+Fattl,
Sab=Fattl,
Sab=Rb*Pxe2x80x2ab+Fattl,
Sab=Rb*Pxe2x80x2ab+Pxe2x80x2attl,
Sab=Pxe2x80x2attl+Fattl,
Sab=Pxe2x80x2attl, and
Sab=Rb*Pxe2x80x2ab,
where, Rb*Pxe2x80x2ab is (the calling times of the pertinent telephone number in the pertinent day of the week and time period)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers),
Pxe2x80x2attl is (all the calling times of the pertinent telephone number)/(all the calling times of all the telephone numbers), and
Fattl is (priority of the pertinent telephone number).
According to another aspect of the invention, an automatic sorting method for an electronic telephone directory to sort telephone numbers in the electronic telephone directory, comprising
a step for preparing as a calling information list the calling times of telephone numbers in each day and time; and
a step for automatically sorting and indicating the telephone numbers in decreasing order of the calling times with reference to the calling information list for days of the week and time periods when the electronic telephone directory is opened.
According to another aspect of the invention, an automatic sorting method for an electronic telephone directory to sort telephone numbers in the electronic telephone directory, comprising
a step for preparing as a calling information list a priority numerical value of the telephone number according to a function setting condition; and
a step for automatically sorting and indicating the telephone numbers in lowering order of the priority with reference to the calling information list according to a function setting condition when the electronic telephone directory is opened.
According to another aspect of the invention, an automatic sorting method for an electronic telephone directory to sort telephone numbers in the electronic telephone directory, comprising
a step for preparing as a calling information list an expected calling frequency in each day of the week and time period according to a priority numerical value of the telephone numbers according to the calling times and function setting conditions of the telephone numbers in each day of the week and time period; and
a step for automatically sorting and indicating the telephone numbers in lowering order of the expected calling frequency with reference to the calling information list for days of the week and time periods when the electronic telephone directory is opened.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the detailed description given herebelow.